


A Mythical Fae and a Prince

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, inspired by Powerless by patentpending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: The title says it all!





	A Mythical Fae and a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



It was late at night, and Roman couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The night was calm, the kingdom was still, there were no problems that needed solving or people who need help; so why couldn’t Roman sleep? Deciding to get up to think, Roman stood from his bed and went to his balcony. Peering over the edge of the banister, Roman noticed something quite… odd, happening in his garden.

Lights, dull, but there were shining from the back of the garden. Intrigued, Roman crept out of his room to investigate.Silently navigating through the palace halls, Roman made his way to the garden. When he got there, he saw something beyond his wildest dreams. There, picking berries from a bush in Roman’s garden, was a fae. A legit.  _ Fae _ . Roman let out a dramatic prince gasp, as the fae turned to look at him.  _ Wow. _

The fae had purple locks that hung over his purple eyes. He wore a pair of purple trousers under a purple tunic, with some odd purple coloring underneath his eyes. As he saw Roman staring at him, his glowing purple wings began rapidly fluttering, lifting up into the air. Roman, staring at the fae flying 3 feet off the ground in the back of his garden in the middle of the night, spoke.

“Soo… is your favorite color purple or something?”

The fae, suppressing a laugh, lowered himself back onto the ground. Looking Roman in the eye, he deadpanned, “No.”

“Really? Then why the purple get-up?”

“Because purple is my favorite color.”

“B-But I thought you said…”

“I lied, Princey.”

“How did you know of my regal status?! Was it because of my charm? My presence?”

“You’re wearing your crown, idiot.”

Roman let out some offended princey noises, before saying, “I am  _ not  _ an idiot! And, I have a name! It’s  _ Roman _ .”

“Got it, Princey.”

“Oh, so you’re going to make that a thing now?”

“Yup.”

“Well, then what should I call you?”

“Nothing.”

“Nope, not calling you nothing. Hmm… how about… Anx!”

“What does that even mean?”

Roman shrugged, “I dunno, but it sounds right so I’m using it!”

Anx sighed, “Fine. But why are you even here, this time of night?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Don’t prince’s need their ‘beauty sleep’ or whatever?”

“Yes, but I just couldn’t sleep tonight!”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know why!”

“Do you ever know anything?”

“I know things!”

“Ok, then name something that you know.”

“The dots on the tops of i’s are called tittles!”

“... Why do you know that?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Ok then…”

Roman sat with Anx, chatting until the sun began to rise. In those hours, the two became fast friends. When Roman eventually had to head back to his quarters (so that his parents wouldn’t get suspicious), Anx stopped him with one last comment.

“Oh, and Princey.”

“Hm?”

“Call me Virgil.”

And with a two-fingered salute, Virgil vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Roman smiled. Virgil. He liked that name. Sneaking back to his room, Roman only had one thought in his mind.

“When can I see him again?”


End file.
